Lana und der Wolf
by Shadow1985
Summary: Diese Geschichte beschreibt die Episode „Der Wolf im Schafspelz (engl. Wolf in the Fold)" mal etwas anders. Zur Vorgeschichte: Auf der Enterprise ist seit kurzem die 22jährige Lana Clear. Captain Kirk hat den Auftrag, sie sicher zu einer Kolonie auf einem Planeten am äußersten Rand der Galaxis zu bringen. Lana hat sich im Lauf der Wochen in Mr. Scott verliebt.


**Lana und der Wolf**

Diese Geschichte beschreibt die Episode „Der Wolf im Schafspelz (engl. Wolf in the Fold)" mal etwas anders.

Zur Vorgeschichte:

Auf der Enterprise ist seit kurzem die 22jährige Lana Clear. Captain Kirk hat den Auftrag, sie sicher zu einer Kolonie auf einem Planeten am äußersten Rand der Galaxis zu bringen.

Lana hat sich im Lauf der Wochen in Mr. Scott verliebt. Leider bemerkt dieser nichts davon.

Als Captain Kirk Halt auf Argelius II macht, beschließt er, dass eine junge Frau wie Lana es verdient hat, sich auch einmal zu amüsieren.

Er nimmt sie kurzerhand zusammen mit Pille und Scotty runter auf den Planeten. Die drei landen in einer Bar. Scotty findet sofort Gefallen an der Tänzerin Kara. Und an diesem Punkt startet auch die Geschichte.

Gelangweilt saß Lana auf dem weichen Kissen zwischen Kirk und Pille.

Den Abend hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. Sie wollte Scotty endlich einmal besser kennen lernen. Aber dieser hatte sie den ganzen Abend ignoriert.

 _Ich bin ihm nicht mal aufgefallen_ , dachte sie traurig und lies den Kopf hängen.

 _Nein, jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen. Sonst fragen die mich bestimmt, was los ist._

Schnell hob Lana ihren Kopf wieder und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie versuchte, gut drauf zu sein.

Es war aber auch zum Verzweifeln.

Sie wollte es Scotty sagen. Sagen, dass sie sich unsterblich verliebt hatte. In ihn. Seine braunen Augen. Lana seufzte leise und riss sich wieder zusammen. Sie hätte es sowieso nie übers Herz gebracht, es ihm zu sagen.

Eine orientalisch klingende Musik setzte ein. Aus dem Seiteneingang schwebte eine anmutig aussehende Bauchtänzerin herein, die sofort begann, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

Alle Männer sahen ihr gebannt zu.

Lana warf einen Blick auf Scotty. Es starrte die Tänzerin mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

 _Na toll, super Abend._ Lana musterte die Frau genauer. Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare und trug die typische Kleidung einer Bauchtänzerin in einer schrecklichen Mischung aus dunklem rosa und rot.

Das Gesicht war eher unscheinbar. Die Figur war allerdings nicht schlecht. Das musste Lana sich schon eingestehen. Allerdings trainierte Lana beinahe täglich im Fitnessraum und hatte somit eine ähnlich gute Figur, auf die sie sehr stolz war.

Ihre Taille war schlank, ihr Bauch flach. Leider sah man das in der bequemen Kleidung, die sie als Passagier auf der Enterprise trug, nie.

„Gefällt sie Ihnen?" Die Stimme des Captains war an Scott gerichtet.

„Ja. Tolle Figur." Scotty sprach mit einer gewissen Begeisterung in der Stimme und sah die Tänzerin an, als wolle er sie hypnotisieren.

Ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

 _Wenn er mich einmal so ansehen würde, würd ich glatt in Ohnmacht fallen_. Lana beobachtete Scotty. Seine Augen glänzten. Er war ohne Zweifel hin und weg.

 _Wie sieht er wohl ohne Kleidung aus_ , dachte sie und spürte ein verräterisches Ziehen in ihrem Schoß.

Als der Captain anbot, die Bauchtänzerin an den Tisch zu holen, dachte Lana, sie habe einen Hörfehler.

 _Das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus_ , dachte sie. _Das ist echt zu viel_.

Sie war still auf ihrem Kissen zusammengesunken und versuchte, sich ein wenig hinter Kirks Rücken, der ihr Sicherheit zu bieten schien, zu verkriechen.

So war sie praktisch unsichtbar und kaum mehr existent.

Als der Tanz endlich zu Ende war und der Tänzerin mit Lichtsignalen Anerkennung gezollt wurde (Scotty hämmerte wie ein Neandertaler auf den Tisch) erhoben sie sich und die Bauchtänzerin gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sie lies sich auf dem Sitzkissen vor dem Tisch nieder und Scotty begann sofort, sie zu beciercen. Es sprach von der Schönheit nebliger Nächte in Aberdeen.

Die Tänzerin ging auf Scottys Flirtversuche ein. Sie gab zu, solche Nächte ebenfalls zu lieben. So kam es, dass beide die Bar verließen um die Nacht zu genießen.

 _Hoffentlich passiert da nicht noch mehr_ , dachte Lana verzweifelt.

 _Im Grunde bin ich ja selber schuld, weil ich den Mund nicht aufgemacht habe. Ich bin ja so was von bescheuert._

Captain Kirk war inzwischen in eine Unterhaltung mit McCoy vertieft. Die Beiden hatten beschlossen, eine weitere Bar mit Frauen aufzusuchen. Lana konnte sich denken, was dies für ein Etablissement sein sollte.

Sie beschloss, dem kleinen Blumenladen mit den Fleischfressenden Pflanzen, den sie am Nachmittag entdeckt hatte, aufzusuchen.

„Captain, wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich gerne zurück zum Blumenladen gehen. Die Pflanzen dort sind einfach super."

„Einverstanden, Miss Clear. Aber seien Sie rechtzeitig wieder auf dem Schiff."

„Ist alles in Ordnung Miss Clear? Sie sehen so angespannt aus." McCoy stand neben ihr und sah sie besorgt an.

„Es geht mir gut. Danke. Wir sehen und dann. Also, bis später." Lana lächelte gezwungen und verlies die Bar hastig.

 _Oh verdammt, jetzt haben sie bestimmt etwas gemerkt_. Lana ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Blumenladen und bog in eine kleine Gasse ein. Der Nebel war ziemlich dicht.

„Verdammte Suppe", schimpfte sie.

Da.

Dort vorne war der kleine Blumenladen. Lana freute sich, denn er hatte trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde noch geöffnet.

Eilig betrat sie den Laden. Die Türglöckchen klingelten bei ihrem Eintritt und ein kleiner kauziger Mann kam hinter dem Tresen zum Vorschein.

„Guten Abend. Schön, dass Sie noch mal vorbeikommen. Interessieren Sie sich immer noch für die Fleischfressenden Pflanzen?"

„Oh ja. Haben Sie noch die Agerianische Venusfliegenfalle?"

„Aber ja. Schauen Sie. Hier ist sie:"

Der kleine Verkäufer watschelte aufgeregt hinter dem Tresen hervor und geleitete Lana zu einem Regal, auf dem eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Pflanzen aufgestellt waren.

Es gab wirklich alles. Die verschiedensten Arten von Fleischfressenden Pflanzen. Fliegenfallen, klebrige Pflanzen, die Geräusche von sich gaben, wenn man sich näherte. Seltsame Kakteen, kleine Bäume, exotische Blumen.

Lana hatte jedoch nur Augen für die Agerianische Venusfliegenfalle.

Sie sah schon sehr imposant aus mit ihren vielen Fallen und ähnelte der Venusfliegenfalle auf der Erde, mit der Ausnahme, dass die Agerianische Venusfliegenfalle in Kobaltblau leuchtete. Das Innere ihrer Fallen war strahlend Rot. Angeblich sollten sie sogar im Dunkeln leuchten um so Nachtfalter anzulocken.

„Sie ist wunderschön. Ich möchte sie kaufen."

Entschlossen ging Lana zum Tresen und bezahlte ihre neue Errungenschaft. Der Verkäufer bedankte sich und begann, die Pflanze in Papier zu verpacken.

„Ich trenn mich ja nur ungern von dieser wirklich zauberhaften Pflanze, aber Sie sehen so zuverlässig aus, dass ich sie Ihnen gern anvertrauen möchte."

Der Verkäufer überreichte Lana das Päckchen und geleitete sie zur Tür.

Lana drehte sich noch einmal um. „Haben Sie vielen Dank für diese wunderschöne Pflanze. Ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern."

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen wunderschönen Abend. Genießen Sie die Nacht."

In absoluter Hochstimmung verließ Lana den Laden.

Sie wandte sich nach rechts und ging langsam die neblige Gasse hinab.

 _Eigentlich könnte ich zurück aufs Schiff._

Nach einem etwa zehnminütigen Fußmarsch hörte sie vor sich aufgeregte Stimmen.

Sie konnte Captain Kirk identifizieren.

Schnell ging sie auf die Stimmen zu.

„Das kann gar nicht sein."

„Er ist doch kein Mörder."

„Sie ist tot."

„Captain, ich war's nicht, das müssen Sie mir glauben." Das war Scottys Stimme.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Lana erreichte die Gruppe.

Auf dem Boden sah sie einen reglosen Körper. Scotty saß zusammengesunken in der Nähe und hielt ein blutbeschmiertes Messer in der Hand.

 _Oh mein Gott, nein. Alles, nur das nicht._

„Die Tänzerin aus der Bar wurde ermordet. Es sieht so aus, als ob Scotty der Mörder ist." McCoy war hinter Lana getreten und zog sie von der Leiche weg.

„Was? Das kann doch nicht sein."

„Ich weiß. Wir glauben es auch nicht. Das sieht Scotty gar nicht ähnlich."

Captain Kirk trat hinzu. „Miss Clear, es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt aufs Schiff zurück beamen."

Er zog seinen Kommunikator hervor:" Kirk an Enterprise. Beamen Sie Miss Clear hoch."

Lana wollte protestieren, als sie sich bereits entmaterialisierte um wieder im Transporterraum der Enterprise Form anzunehmen.

Lana stieg von der Transporterplattform.

Der junge Mann, der Dienst im Transporterraum hatte, grüßte Lana freundlich. Sie hatte jedoch keinen Blick für ihn und ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Quartier.

Ihr schwirrte der Kopf.

Was war dort unten passiert? War Scotty wirklich ein Mörder? Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Nicht ER. Nicht IHR Scotty.

Lana war an ihrem Quartier angekommen und betrat es. Drinnen herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Es gab viele Kissen. An der Wand hingen Bilder von ihrer Familie. An einer anderen Wand stand ein Regal mit Büchern. Lana war eine echte Leseratte.

Neben der Tür stand ein hohes beleuchtetes Terrarium mit Fleischfressenden Pflanzen. Lana begann, ihre Pflanze auszupacken. Anschließend schob sie die Scheibe des Terrariums auf, grub eine kleine Kuhle und setzte die Fleischfressende Pflanze vorsichtig ein. Zufrieden betrachtete Lana ihr Werk. Die Pflanze stand im Licht, das Rote Innere kam wunderbar zur Geltung.

Lana schob die Scheibe des Terrariums zu und beschloss, sich zu Bett zu begeben. Sie ging in den kleinen abgetrennten Bereich ihres Quartiers und zog sich um. Danach legte sie sich auf ihr schmales Bett und schloss die Augen.

Aber der Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Immer wieder wenn sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, schreckte sie auf. Sie dachte nur an Scotty. Was er jetzt wohl machte. Hatte man den Fall schon aufgeklärt? Nach einigen Stunden des Herumwälzens fiel sie schließlich doch noch in einen von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen piepte der Computer um sie zu wecken.

 _Verdammter Weckmodus_. Lana stand auf und streckte sich. Sie fühlte sich wie zerschlagen. Kein Wunder nach dieser Nacht.

Schlagartig fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie nicht hatte schlafen können.

 _Scotty_ , dachte sie. _Was ist mit ihm?_

Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche. Anschließend fühlte sie sich etwas erfrischter und zog sich bequeme Kleidung über.

Lana verließ das Quartier mit dem festen Wunsch, mehr über die Ereignisse am gestrigen Abend herauszufinden. Sie begab sich zum Turbolift und fuhr zur Brücke hinauf.

Die Brücke war nur spärlich besetzt. Lediglich Sulu, Chekov, Uhura und Spock befanden sich im Raum.

„Mr. Spock, wissen sie schon etwas Neues vom Planeten?"

„Durchaus Miss Clear. Es wurden noch zwei weitere Morde verübt. Und beide Male war Mr. Scott zugegen. Deshalb wird es heute eine Anhörung im Konferenzraum geben. Wir werden den Computer zur Wahrheitsfindung einsetzten.

Ich muss Sie bitten, sich in etwa anderthalb Stunden im Konferenzraum einzufinden. Man wird Sie auch befragen, da zur Tatzeit des ersten Mordes ihr Aufenthalt unklar ist."

„Mr. Spock, ich war in einem Pflanzengeschäft. Sie können den Verkäufer fragen. Ich habe mit der ganzen Sachen nichts zu tun, das schwöre ich Ihnen.

Wer wurde überhaupt noch sonst ermordet?"

„Leutnant Tracy. Sie sollte eine Psychoanalyse bei Mr. Scott durchführen. Und dann wurde Sybo, die Frau des Präfekten ermordet."

Lana war entsetzt. „Das ist ja furchtbar. Aber ich habe wirklich nichts damit zu tun."

„Sie werden sich pünktlich in anderthalb Stunden im Konferenzraum zur Untersuchung des Falls einfinden, Miss Clear." Spock stand direkt vor Lana und sah sie streng an.

„Ja, Mr. Spock. Ich habe verstanden." Sie drehte sich um und ging mit hängendem Kopf zurück zum Turbolift.

Uhura sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. „Mr. Spock, glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie zu hart zu dem Mädchen waren? Sie schien mir sehr betroffen."

„Das habe ich auch bemerkt. Ich frage mich, wieso sie das so mitnimmt." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich wieder der wissenschaftlichen Station zu.

Lana fuhr unterdessen wieder runter und ging in ihr Quartier. Sie beschloss, die Zeit bis zur Anhörung noch mit Lesen zu verbringen.

 _Irgendwas Einfaches wäre jetzt wohl am Beste_ , dachte sie und wählte einen Comic aus. Sie las etwa eine Stunde, dann verspürte sie Hunger.

 _Komisch, vorhin war mir noch ganz schlecht vor Angst, jetzt geht es wieder_.

Lana machte sich auf den Weg zum Casino. Als sie den Raum betrat, war sie allein. Sie benutzte den Nahrungsverteiler und setzte sich. Langsam aß sie die bunte Würfelnahrung. So einfach, wie das Essen aussah, es schmeckte wenigstens.

Die Stimme aus der Sprechanlage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Miss Clear, bitte finden Sie sich im Konferenzraum ein."

 _Jetzt geht es also los_ , dachte sie. _Na dann_.

Mit wackligen Beinen stand sie auf und verlies den Raum. Sie wandte sich zum Turbolift und fuhr hinauf.

Auf der Ebene auf der sich der Konferenzraum befand, stieg sie aus und ging die letzten Meter langsamer werdend auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig.

Sie würde Scotty wiedersehen.

Lana betrat den Konferenzraum.

Captain Kirk trat ihr entgegen.

„Miss Clear, schön, dass Sie da sind. Bitte setzen Sie sich auf den Stuhl und legen Sie die Handfläche auf die Platte.

Die Herrschaften hier kenn sie ja bereits, die unbekannten Gesichter sind Morla, der Verlobte der toten Tänzerin, ihr Vater Tark, Mr. Hengist, er ist der Verwaltungsbeamte auf Argelia und dies hier ist Jaris, der Präfekt des Planeten. Sybo, das letzte Opfer, war seine Frau."

Lana sah sich im Raum um. Es waren noch Spock, McCoy und Scotty anwesend. Er wirkte deprimiert. Sofort erfasste eine heftige Welle Mitleids Lana.

Sie ging auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Die rechte Handfläche legte sie auf die Metallplatte. Das Metall war warm, offensichtlich hatte bereits kurz vor ihr jemand auf dem Stuhl gesessen.

„Mr. Scott und Mr. Morla wurden bereist vernommen. Sie kommen jetzt dran, da Ihr Aufenthalt während des ersten Mordes nicht ausreichend geklärt werden konnte." Kirk stand vor ihr.

„Computer, Identität prüfen."

 **Entätigkeit: Lana Clear, Passagier auf der USS Enterprise.**

„Captain, verzeihen Sie, aber ich würde Miss Clear gern einige Fragen stellen" Mr. Hengist hatte sich erhoben und näherte sich Lana.

„In Ordnung, Mr. Hengist, stellen Sie ihre Fragen." Kirk umrundete den Tisch und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz.

Hengist baute sich vor Lana auf. Sie spürte, dass sie rot anlief.

 _Nicht rot werden, alles nur das nicht._

Ihr Gesicht wurde noch heißer.

„Miss Clear, wo waren sie, als der Mord an Kara geschah?"

„Ich war in so 'nem Blumengeschäft ein paar Straßen weiter und habe eine fleischfressende Pflanze gekauft."

„Gut. Wir haben den Besitzer den Geschäfts gefragt. Er bestätigt diese Aussage.

Na schön…

Sie waren mit Mr. Scott, Captain Kirk und Doktor McCoy in dieser Bar, in der Mr. Scott die Bekanntschaft von Kara gemacht hat.

Wie hat Mr. Scott sich verhalten? War etwas an ihm merkwürdig? Trauen Sie ihm einen Mord zu?"

Lana sah zu Scotty.

Er sah auf die Tischplatte und machte den Eindruck geistiger Abwesenheit.

„Mr. Scott hat diesen Mord sicher nicht begangen. Ich kenn ihn zwar nicht gut, aber ich traue ihm das nicht zu. Er hat sich an diesem Abend ganz normal verhalten."

„Was halten Sie persönlich von Mr. Scott?" Er blickte Lana aufmerksam an.

„Mr. Scott scheint ein überaus fähiger Ingenieur zu sein."

„Das hab ich nicht gefragt. Seine Fähigkeiten als Ingenieur können Sie ja wohl kaum beurteilen. Was halten Sie persönlich von Mr. Scott?"

Mr. Hengist war aufgebracht.

Lana spürte, die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht.

„Mr. Scott ist ganz OK", stotterte sie.

„Computer, Aussage überprüfen."

 **Unrichtig, Unrichtig, erhöhter Blutdruck und schnellerer Atem**

Lana konnte sehen, wie Scotty erstaunt aufsah. Kirk und die anderen starrten sie ebenfalls an.

 _Scheiße_ , dachte sie. _Wie komm ich da jetzt raus. Sie dürfen es nicht erfahren_.

Mr. Hengist blickte Lana triumphierend an.

„Miss Clear, Sie müssen uns schon die Wahrheit sagen. Was haben Sie zu verbergen?"

„Gar nichts, Mr. Hengist."

„Computer, Aussage überprüfen."

 **Unrichtig, Unrichtig. Person lügt**

Lana war kurz vor dem Verzweifeln.

Nun schaltete sich Captain Kirk ein. Er fuhr Lana harsch an.

„Sie müssen die Wahrheit sagen. Was ist denn nur los mit Ihnen? Wissen Sie nicht, worum es hier geht?"

„Genau, Miss Clear. Was empfinden Sie wirklich für Mr. Scott?" Hengist war wieder an sie herangetreten und starrte ihr aus kurzer Entfernung direkt in die Augen.

Lana wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich bin in ihn verliebt." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Scham, als sie sprach. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich so verdammt heiß an. _Wahrscheinlich_ , dachte sie, _sehe ich aus wie eine Tomate_.

Sie hörte, wie Scotty erstaunt auf keuchte. Lana wagte es nicht, zu ihm zu sehen.

„Glauben Sie es nur, oder sind sie es?"

„JA VERDAMMT, ICH BIN ES. ICH LIEBE DIESEN MANN!" Lana konnte nicht mehr und schrie nun.

„Woran dachten sie, als Mr. Scott in der Bar Kara beobachtet hat?"

„An gar nichts."

„Computer, Aussage überprüfen."

 **Unrichtig, Unrichtig.** **Person lügt**

„Woran, Miss Clear?"

Nun liefen Tränen über Lanas Gesicht. „Ich hab mich gefragt, wie Mr. Scott wohl ohne Kleidung aussehen würde", schluchzte sie.

„Wie bitte?" Scotty sah sie schockiert an.

„Faszinierend." Das kam von Mr. Spock.

„Oje."

„Du lieber Himmel"

„Sie wollten also wissen, wie Mr. Scott nackt aussieht? Was hat Sie dazu gebracht, so etwas zu denken?" Mr. Hengist schien amüsiert.

 _Jetzt ist auch alles egal_ , dachte Lana.

„Ich habe gesehen, mit was für einem verklärten Blick er Kara betrachtet hat. Und da hab ich mir gewünscht, dass er mich auch einmal so ansehen würde. Da ist meine Fantasie halt mit mir durchgegangen."

Sie wandte sich an Scotty, der sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Sie haben mich nie beachtet. Wenn wir uns auf dem Gang begegnet sich, oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und auf Argelius war ich ihnen völlig gleichgültig. Sie haben mich nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt."

„Junge Dame, ich wusste überhaupt nichts von Ihren Gefühlen." Scotty klang überrascht und leicht gereizt.

Lana heulte jetzt ungehemmt. „ja, ich weiß, Scotty, ich hab mich nicht getraut, das Ihnen zu sagen, weil ich dachte, dass Sie mich dann auslachen."

Scotty schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich bin hier im Irrenhaus."

Mr. Hengist fuhr Lana an.

„Sie geben also zu, verliebt in Mr. Scott zu sein. Dann muss es Sie ja ganz schön getroffen haben, als sie seine Begeisterung für Kara erlebten. Waren Sie nicht eifersüchtig? Rasend eifersüchtig?

Hat es Sie da nicht um den Verstand gebracht und könnte es nicht so gewesen sein, dass Sie, nachdem Sie den Blumenladen verlassen haben, Mr. Scott und Kara aufspürten?"

Hengist umkreiste Lana nun. Er schrie fast. „Als Sie die Beiden gesehen haben, fassten Sie den Plan, Kara zu töten. Aus Eifersucht. Mr. Scott haben Sie irgendwie willenlos gemacht, sodass er nichts mitbekam.

Dann haben Sie auf Kara eingestochen. Sie waren außer sich. Wütend und eifersüchtig. Anschließend haben Sie dem willenlosen Mr. Scott das Messer in die Hand gedrückt und sind davon gelaufen, nur um im richtigen Moment wieder so aufzutauchen, dass es aussieht, als wären sie rein zufällig dazu gekommen.

GEBEN SIE ES ZU!"

Hengist stand schwer atmend vor Lana. Währen er schrie flogen kleine Spuckefetzen aus seinem Mund und landeten auf Lanas Gesicht.

Doch Lana hatte sich wieder gefangen. Das Benehmen von Hengist hatte sie wütend gemacht. „Wissen Sie, was der Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und einem Eimer Scheiße ist? Hmm?

Der Eimer.

Ich habe mit dem ganzen Fall absolut gar nichts zu tun. Ich habe niemanden umgebracht. Ich war eifersüchtig. Ich war traurig und verletzt. Ja, das stimmt, aber deshalb würde ich niemandem was tun."

Kirk war aufgestanden.

„Mr. Hengist, ich muss Sie bitten, sich zu mäßigen. Und Ihnen, Miss Clear rate ich dringend, über Ihre Ausdrucksweise nachzudenken. Dieses Verhalten ist auch nicht akzeptabel.

Computer, die Aussage von Miss Clear überprüfen."

 **Aussage Richtig, Befragte berichtet wahrheitsgemäß**

„Nun gut, Miss Clear, sie können den Stuhl verlassen."

Lana erhob sich. „Darf ich gehen Captain?"

„Tun Sie das. Sie habe die Wahrheit gesagt. Gehen Sie."

Mit gesenktem Blick verließ Lana den Raum. Sie ging so schnell sie konnte in ihr Quartier zurück. Dort angekommen warf sie sich aufs Bett und fing an zu weinen.

Dann versuchte sie, zu schlafen.

Es ging nicht. Die Demütigungen nagten noch zu sehr an ihr. Sie stand auf, ging zum Schrank und nahm zwei der kleinen Pillen, die ihr Doktor McCoy mal gegeben hatte, als sie über Schlaflosigkeit am Anfang der Reise klagte.

Er hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dann man nicht mehr als eine nehmen sollte, aber das war Lana im Moment völlig egal.

 _Scheiß drauf_ , dachte sie, _Ärzte übertreiben auch immer_.

Beinahe sofort spürte sie die Müdigkeit, die sie überkam. Lana wankte zurück zum Bett und schaffte es grade noch so, sich in eine bequeme Position zu begeben, bevor der Schlaf sie erreichte.

Lana erwachte. Sie fühlte sich groggy. Sofort fielen ihr die Ereignisse von vorhin wieder ein.

„Computer, wie spät ist es?"

 **Es ist genau 15:46 Uhr**

„Mein Gott, ich habe fast 27 Stunden geschlafen."

Lana sprang auf. Sie wollte wissen, was passiert war.

Aufgeregt lief sie aus ihrem Quartier und musste sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand festhalten.

Beinahe wäre sie gestürzt. Ihr war schwindelig.

In diesem Augenblick kam Doktor McCoy um die Ecke gebogen.

„Miss Clear, was ist mit Ihnen?" Besorgt hielt er sie fest.

„Gar nichts, Doktor, ich habe nur zwei von Ihren Schlaftabletten genommen und bis eben geschlafen, das ist alles."

„Was? Gleich zwei? Das ist gefährlich. Ich habe Sie doch ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen. Ich werde Sie jetzt erst mal mit auf die Krankenstation nehmen."

Er stützte Lana, die protestierend murrte.

Zusammen erreichten sie die Krankenstation, wo McCoy Lana auf eines der Betten legte und begann, sie zu untersuchen.

„Das ist noch mal gut gegangen Miss Clear. Sie haben einfach nur zu niedrigen Blutdruck. Daher der Schwindel. Ich werden Ihnen etwas zur Stärkung geben."

Er holte eine Spritze und verabreichte sie ihr. Lana fühlte sich sogleich besser.

„Doktor, was ist geschehen? Konnte der Fall aufgeklärt werden?"

„Oh ja, das konnte er. Ein fremdes Wesen, das sich früher in Gestalt von Jack the Ripper ausgegeben hat und seitdem mordend durch das Weltall gezogen ist, hat die Morde verübt. Offensichtlich ernährte es sich von der Angst seiner Opfer. Es hat versucht, die Enterprise in seine Gewalt zu bringen und uns alle in Schrecken zu versetzen.

Ich habe alle Besatzungsmitglieder mit Beruhigungsmitteln versorgt."

Er grinste „Wir waren echt ziemlich lustig. Das Wesen hatte Mr. Hengist in Besitz genommen. Wir haben ihn ins Weltall gebeamt.

Tja, jetzt sind wir ihn los."

„Wissen Sie, was mit Scotty ist?" Lana sah McCoy flehend an.

„Och tja, dem geht's gut. Er verkraftet die ganze Sache gut."

„Wie soll ich ihm denn je wieder unter die Augen treten? Ich schäm mich so."

„Sie müssen sich doch nicht für Ihre Gefühle schämen." McCoy grinste.

„Danke Doktor. Ich werde jetzt gehen, wenn Sie erlauben."

„Klar, gehen Sie. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, Sie hier zu behalten."

Lana erhob sich und verließ die Krankenstation. Sie war erleichtert, dass alles vorbei war. Aber da war immer noch die Sache mit Scotty. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten?

 _Am Besten gehe ich ihm aus dem Weg_ , dachte sie.

Lana kam am Transporterraum vorbei. Plötzlich hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme.

„Also was ist denn nun schon wieder mit dem Scheißding los?"

 _Scotty_. Lanas Herz begann zu klopfen. Ihr wurde übel, aber sie blieb stehen. Die Tür des Transporterraums stand offen. Sie blickte hinein.

Direkt in die braunen Augen von Scotty, der sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte.

Lana stockte der Atem. Sie sah Scotty aus aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Lana, was machen Sie denn hier?" Er blickte sie überrascht an.

„Ich bin nur zufällig hier vorbeigekommen", stammelte sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Sie lief auf den Turbolift zu.

„Warte doch Mädchen", erscholl es hinter ihr. Scotty hatte sie eingeholt, als sie in den Lift steigen wollte und sprang mit hinein. Er lächelte Lana nervös an.

„Also, wegen der Sache gestern, naja, also, ich hab gedacht, dass es keine Frau auf diesem Schiff gibt, die sich für mich langweiligen Ingenieur interessiert."

 _Das ist voll süß,_ dachte sie und strahlte ihn an.

„Dem ist nicht so. Ich liebe Sie schon lange."

Tja, vielleicht können wir uns mal treffen und uns näher kennen lernen. Kommen Sie doch heute zum Abendessen vorbei. Ich würde mich freuen." Scotty sah Lana erwartungsvoll an.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre Scotty."

„Na dann, bis nachher."

Ende


End file.
